Lust and Love
by NekoKiku of Love
Summary: NekoKikuxOkamiChan Collab-Eros is feed up with being ignore so he decides to play with the nations in a game of love.


**Lust and Love**

NekoKiku x OkamiChan from Team Neko Collaboration for V-day

Dedicated to Hetalia Drama

Storyline: Eros is feed up with being ignore so when the nations have a Valentine's day party hosted by France and Italy in Rome,he shoots some of the nations, causing them to lust for another. Crack Pairings.

Pairings By Eros: EnglandxIceland, NorwayxAmerica, VeitnamxHong Kong, ChinaxFrance, ItalyxCanada, SealandxNorway, RussiaxJapan, South KoreaxGreece, SwedenxJapan, FinlandxHungary, RomanoxPrussiaxTurkey

True Pairings: IcelandxNorway, SwedenxFinland, GreecexJapan and some others

Non-Nations: Greek and Roman Gods

Warning: Human and country names used, limish ok

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"Oh why is it not a beautifl night for love mon cher Iggy-<em>Bonk<em>", England threw an empty bottle of wince point blank at the Frenchmen.

"Fine I'll go find someone else to play with, you're to 's not as much", he muttered just before another bottle collied with his head. France ran off in search of another playmate. England sighed before taking another swing of his only love, alcohol, in the quiet hallway.

{In the dance room}

"Come on now Ice, say it.", Denmark coaxed the youngest Nordic, smiling brightly. "O-Ni-Chan, just one lil word."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Say it!", all 4 Nordic begged the Icelandic nation. Finland gave him puppy dog eyes, with his own dog on his head. Denmark held out a heart box with his trademark grin. Sweden and Norway just gave him a stony look.

"No.", Iceland then walked off with , leaving is family at the buffet table. Unknown to the youngest Nordic, he will regret now saying 'onii-chan' staying with his family. Iceland strolled throw the hall, search for an exit.

England sprawled out onto the carpted floor, far to drunk to realize what was about to happen. A glowing light hovered just above his head. He looked up but it didn't register what it was. Suddenly an arrow shot out from the light, hitting the Brit's ass in an odd way. England bolted up, becoming sober instantly.

"Bloody hell what was- my Queen you are beautiful!", the Briton's mood changed completely when his eyes landed on the young Nordic. Iceland stopped and stared at the drunk nation he was trying to pass by.

"What?", Iceland asked, confused.

England sprang up and hugged the young Iclandic boy. "My Queen~" He cooed. Iceland once again, gave him a weird look.

"England, are you okay?" Iceland asked. England nodded.

"Of course I am, love." England replied as he ran his hand down Iceland's silver hair. "Oh my, your hair is incredibly soft." Iceland continued to stare at England, but with a faint tint of pink plastered on his cheeks.

"U-um England...are you sure you are okay?" Iceland asked, "You don't seem like it.."

Meanwhile, Norway was peeking behind a wall and staring at the islandic nations. He had followed Iceland just because he didn't want to stay by himself with the other Nordics. "What is England doing to Iceland..." Norway hissed under his breath. He continued to watch as England stroked Iceland's silky hair. Jealously was secretly running through out his body, but it was soon cut off when America came by him.

"Yo, Norway! What are ya looking at?" America shouted, startling Norway. Turning around, Norway glared at America. He was about to say something, until something hit him up the butt.

"Uh...", America, though a moron, could feel something was very wrong as the Nordic stared him down. "Hey...I...got to-Ahhhh", Norway pounced onto the America blond, pinning down into the floor.

"You're mine.", He whispered arousingly into America's ear, casuing him to turn bright red.

"Yo man...you're freaking me out. Can ya like get off me. The hero doesn't like this.", America squeaked out before his lips were sealed shut. By Norway's lips of course.

"Norway!"

"America? Bloody hell...".

America was half thankful someone interupted them but half regretting it since it was England who caught them. Norway glared up at the due behind him.

"Onii-chan!", Iceland exclaimed in horror. He has seen Denmark try to hook up with his brother but he has never seen his brother like this. England, though a lillte shocked didn't care so much as his Icelandic lover did.

"Lets go luv, far away from them.", The Brit stated, trying to drag him away.

"England help me!", America cried out only to be silenced again.

England ignored America and continued to drag Iceland across the hall. Iceland was squirming in protest.

"No, England! Onii-chan is in trouble! Let go of me!" Iceland complained. England stopped, only to give Iceland a seductive glance.

"But Iceland..." England began, "I want to spend time..with you, love...Don't you know, I love you so?" England then wrapped his arms around Iceland. Iceland stared at him with hinted disgust as he tried to break the Briton's grasp.

Meanwhile, Norway was still kissing an unamused American.  
>"Norway, stop it!" America protested, "I don't love ya, you know? This is getting a bit weird!" The other blonde just licked America's cheek.<p>

"I can change that." He replied. America then, with all his might, pushed Norway off of him and onto the marble floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" America shouted as he then ran off in attempt to escape from the Norwegian. Too bad for him, Norway quickly got up and ran after him.

"America, you can't run from me!" Norway hollered.

"What kinda crack are you on!" America replied. He then ran to the nearest escape route. "I think you should stop taking it, immediately!" America continued to run more, but he was growing tired. He couldn't stop though; Norway was hot on his tracks. Then suddenly, he heard someone being tackled to the ground so he turned around. Apparently, Sealand was hugging Norway's neck while Norway was having a vain attempt to get away from him.

"Norway! Where have you been in all my life?" Sealand exclaimed, earning a confused glance from Norway and America.

"Sealand, get the hell off of me!" Norway growled but alas, Sealand just stayed on him. "Can't you see that I'm busy with America!"

"Ok...We are never having meetings in Rome have. It's like an Italian infection!", America muttered as he awesomely tried to escape while the Nordic was...pre-occupied.

"What the hell are you going on about America. Don't blame us for your stupiditly!", Romano complained, appearing behind the American, cuasing him to freak out. America jumped up intot the air then made a mad dash down to the escae route. "What the fuck was all that about?", Romano muttered, turning around just to the weirdiest sight ever. Sealand and pinned Norway down and was trying to kiss him. "I...don't want to know.", the Italian stated with a 'wtf' face. He walked off just when Norway shoved Sealand off him after being kissed. Too bad Romano will regret walking away. Just as he came around the corner near the dance room, Prussia walked by him with a beer in hand and smiling.

"Oh heeyyy Ro~Ma~No", Prussia sang in a drunken way to the extra grump Italian. Romano scowled at him but when smiled in away no one has ever seen. A sudden pain in his ass shot through his body, warming him up in a funny way. "Yo you drunk man?", Prussia asked, when he noticed the Italian's goofy expression.

"Only drunk for you beautiful, come and give me a smoochie amore mio!", Romano stated smoothly and charmingly to the Prussian, which freaked him out, even as a drunk.

"Was?", Prussia shouted in confusion, inching away from the Italian. But Romano wouldn't have his love run away on him. He leapt after the Prussian, chasing him down when he ran. "Get away from me you stupid Italian!", Prussia yelled from over his shoulder, trying to get away.

"Never amore mio!", Romano called back. Using his super-speed-saved-for-running away, he caught up to the german and tackled him to the ground. Prussia squirmed under the Italian's wait on his back. He then noticed 3 pairings of legs walk over to them. Both Romano and him looked up to meet the weirded out faces of Greece and Turkey with Japan's black stare.

"Let's go...elsewhere.", Japan muttered, trying to push his friends back to where they came from.

"Ah wait Japan get this weirdo off me!", Prussia cried out, begging his friend to save him.

"I don't even want to know wants going on here but don't drag Japan into this!", Turkey stated, pointing at the island nation.

~MBC~

* * *

><p>AN:

NekoKiku of love-This was SUPPOSED to be for valentines day but my partner kinda gave up. Its being released now and might be updated if the fans (you guys) like it.


End file.
